


plaid

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “Woah, that’s a lot of plaid.”
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	plaid

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 Sentence fixation, any, any/any, “Woah, that’s a lot of plaid.”

It had sounded like such a simple task - Nell had been cold, so Callen had made her an offer: “Grab one of my shirts,” he’d said, like it was no big deal, the idea of her walking around his house, wearing his clothes. 

She’d covered it up well, then opening the closet door had distracted her as she blinked and shook her head, murmuring more to herself than him, “Woah, that’s a lot of plaid.” 

A chuckle came from behind her and then two strong arms snaked around her waist and his words, “You know something, I think I changed my mind,” were muffled in her neck but that was okay with her because suddenly plaid was the last thing on her mind. 


End file.
